Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical controller for controlling a five-axis machine tool with three linear axes and two rotation axes and, more particularly, to a numerical controller for performing control to achieve highly accurate machining by setting an error amount changing according to a work type as translation error correction amounts corresponding to positions of coordinates specified in a work to move a tool center point position to an accurate position.
Description of the Related Art
JP 2009-151756 A discloses a numerical controller that divides each of a linear axis coordinate system and a rotation axis coordinate system into lattice regions, stores a lattice point correction vector for each lattice point, calculates, based on the lattice point correction vector, an axis-dependent translation correction amount and an axis-dependent rotation correction amount from a linear axis position and a rotation axis position, to correct the linear axis position.
The numerical controller disclosed in JP 2009-151756 A can correct a positional error of a tool center point by a previously measured error caused due to a mechanical system. However, an error newly generated when the mechanical system is influenced by a change of a work to be machined or an error generated due to a shape change of a work to be machined can not be taken into account.